Family Reunion
by Remotely Mellow
Summary: 6th: Kevin's brother's are in Jump city, and there causeing all the chaos you can imagine. And Jake tells Kevin something he blamed himself for. But how can you battle something that can creat anything, can control your sense's, and control your emotions.
1. Chapter 1: Leave Her Alone!

I do not own the Teen Titans. Ya know it seems kinda dumb having to do that all the time, but eh, say la vie. Anyway this is my storyline arch, and trust me this one is going to hold a lot of stuff that will be in later works so pay attention to this one. So let's start this thing already.

* * *

Chapter 1: Leave her alone!

The Titans were in front of the bank, apparently three people were trying to rob it...again. And so far, everything was going to hell. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were busy with some whit giant spider thing. Terra and Beast Boy were rolling on the ground in pain, and Raven was clutching her head as everything was exploding around her in black lightning. Kevin could see the people who were doing this, but he couldn't see them at the same time. There was some smoke everywhere from an explosion that was caused outside the bank. Kevin was looking at the three there fuzzy he just couldn't make them out. The only thing he could see were there smiles. They were enjoying what they were doing. He looked at Raven and then the three. "Leave her alone!" Kevin then dashed and right when he was about to make out the three individuals, he woke up. Kevin eyes shot open. He had that dream on and off now for the past month. What did it mean? Who were the three people? Was this what his mother was talking about when he was in his coma. Kevin slowly sat up in his bed. He looked outside to see it was about mid afternoon, maybe earlier. He stretched out his arms. "Ow. Damn, guess I hurt myself more than I thought last night." Kevin was remembering the fight with Slade. Remembering how he got angry again and let it control him. But also remembering that Raven was safe. Kevin moaned in pain as he got out of the bed. He walked over to the mirror in his room and took of his shirt. There was bruises everywhere on his body. The biggest on his side when he took a kick from Slade that nearly broke his rib again. He took a quick shower and changed out of the cloths he had on for the date he and Raven had. Too bad Slade had to ruin it. His stomach then had to throw in a few words growling louder then when Cyborg snores. "Ah shut up I know." Kevin said. He wrapped up the wounds he still had on his body and went into the living room to see what the other's were doing. "Morning guy's." Kevin said.

"Kevin you are awake!" Starfire said grabbing him in another one of her signature bearhugs.

"Ow, ow, ow. Air...need." Kevin said through the pain. And once she let go he grabbed her in one of his bearhugs.

"Air...can't breath." Starfire said. Then Kevin set her down.

"Now you know how it feels." Kevin said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey man how ya feelin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sore." Kevin blatantly said.

"Good thing your awake, you were starting to worry everyone again" Robin said. He then leaned in and whispered in Kevin's ear. "Especially Raven."

"Why what it's only like two. So I slept in, big deal." Kevin said opening the fridge and grabbing a rack of eggs, and the milk.

"Dude you've been sleeping for a whole day." Terra said.

"What!" Kevin surprised.

"Yeah man, you were out like a light." Cyborg said.

"Well weren't you guy's worried I might have been in a coma?" Kevin wondered.

"No." Cyborg said.

"Why?" Kevin still confused.

"Because you were snoring louder than Cyborg. I couldn't even sleep." Terra said.

"Oh...my bad." Kevin said. After that Raven came in and saw Kevin. She then ran at him and hugged him.

"Your awake." Raven said. She then stopped hugging him and punched him in the arm. "Don't do that again." Raven said.

"OW!" Raven hit a sore spot on his arm. "What did I do?" Kevin said. Max then came running from the outside and immediately tackled Kevin and started to lick his face like an ice cream. "Ok, ok. Common get offa me that hurts." Max finally got off of Kevin, but only after he had to pick him up. He pet him on the head and went back to the fridge.

"So when did you wake up?" Raven asked.

"About ten minuets ago maybe more." Kevin answered her. Raven then hit him again. "OW!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner." Raven said.

"Because I took a shower. That and I didn't know I've been unconscious for a whole day. Sorry I made you worry." After he finished his sentence his stomach started growling louder than before. "But if you excuse me, I need to eat something." Kevin then turned around back to the fridge and started to get as much food out as he could fit on the counter.

* * *

Everyone just looked at Kevin the entire time he was eating. It looked like a meal that could feed 10 people, but he was putting it down by himself. Even Starfire thought that was too much food one person could eat. Kevin was eating whatever his fork or spoon grabbed. Everything was disappearing faster that Kevin made it. After he finally finished off the rest of his meal he sat there for about 10 seconds and wiped off his mouth. He then let out the largest belch anyone ever heard. It even looked like the windows shook. "Man that hit the spot." Kevin said sitting there patting his belly.

"How in the heck did you eat that all." Beast Boy said counting all the plates that were stacked.

"Yes how are you able to devour such massive quantities of food?" Starfire asked.

"I was hungry, _very_ hungry." Kevin said.

"I'll say. 10 eggs, 5 bagels, 3 bowls of cereal, 6 english muffins, 5 waffles, 3 pancakes, a half a loaf of bread, 5 glasses of milk, 6 glasses of orange juice, and a whole box of pop-tarts." Cyborg said.

"You forgot the, pack of bacon and the 10 links of sausage." Kevin said correcting him.

"How are you able to finish all that. You stomach should have exploded." Terra said.

"Well I normally don't get angry. When I go into my rage, I can't really control the amount of energy I use up. And I usually use almost all of it, and like I told you guy's about my powers, It increases my metabolism when I use them. Hence the massive amount of eating, not to mention I haven't eaten in a day." Kevin then stretched out and started to clear up the dish's.

"Here let us help." Terra said picking up some dish's. "You've been through enough for the past week."

"No, no. I got it. Like I always say: Always leave things the way you found them." Kevin said taking the dish's from Terra.

"Are you sure, we don't mind helping." Robin said.

"No it's ok. I always clean the things I use. A pet peeve if you will." Kevin said. He finished putting everything in the dish washer and started it up and sat back down with everyone. "So...what do you guy's wanna do today?" Kevin asked. Everyone shrugged. "Well I think we should celebrate." Kevin said.

"Celebrate what?" Raven asked.

"That Slade's finally locked up." Kevin said.

"Oh! I know a place." Terra said. Everyone then turned to look at her. "There's a rave going on downtown in an abandoned warehouse. We could go there."

"Wait. How do you know about this." Beast Boy asked.

"Hey a girl's got know a few things." Terra said.

"Well...what do you guy's think?" Kevin asked.

"Well we've gone to one before, so I don't see why not." Robin said.

"Awesome. What time is it at?" Kevin asked.

"Like 11 or later." Terra said.

"Well that's still a while. So looks like we can relax till then." Cyborg said.

* * *

Everyone was relaxing till the party, and Kevin was still eating. He made himself a sandwich and everyone was just looking at him.

"What?" Kevin said shrugging He then ate his started to eat his sandwich. Beast Boy was still talking to Kevin just to hang out.

"Kevin I got a question, is there anyway to actually tell when you know get too angry?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well sort of, but when I do get really angry, my hands start to glow green. Orbs of energy surround them so if you see that it usually means trouble." Kevin explained. "Now let me ask you a question." He then motioned to Beast Boy to get closer so he could whisper to him. "Why haven't you asked out Terra yet? I know you like, everyone knows you like her. Just ask her out man." Kevin said.

"Well the last time I did things kinda went bad." Beast Boy said.

"I know all about what happened you guy's told me all about it. But dude Slade's finally in prison, ask her man. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Kevin said trying to reassure him.

"I guess I could. You think she'll say yes?" Beast Boy.

"Don't wait like I did. Just go for it." Kevin said.

"Ok, I'll try." Beast Boy then got up and walked over to Terra and asked her if he could talk to her in the hall. They walked into the hall as Raven came over and sat next to Kevin.

"What did you just get Beast Boy to do?" Raven already pretty sure of what just happened.

"Just give it a second." Kevin said. No sooner after he said that Terra came back out of the hall with a blush on her face, and then everyone heard Beast Boy yelling for joy.

"YES!" Beast Boy yelled in the hall.

"Man I'm good." Kevin said.

"Oh this coming from a guy who was nearly dead before he told his girlfriend he liked her." Raven said.

"Hey I may be a little slow when it comes to girls, but that doesn't mean I can't help other's." Kevin finished saying.

* * *

The Titans were now at the warehouse and boy oh boy was there a rave. People were everywhere as Techno music was blasting in the background. All the Titans split up,and poor Cyborg was left all alone. Robin and Starfire immediately started to dance with each other. Beast Boy and Terra were still a little nervous, and Kevin and Raven went to get something to drink. Kevin and Terra, and maybe Starfire depending on the person were the only average dressed people there. Everyone else were still wearing there normal uniforms. Kevin and Raven were relaxing by a long bar like table set up that was giving out drinks.

"Hey I'm gonna get something to drink you want something?" Kevin asked. He had to yell a little bit

"Sure. I don't care what." Raven said. Kevin walked up to ry and get a couple of soda's, but it was a little crowded.

"This might be a little difficult." Kevin said to himself. A minuet after Kevin went to get the drinks a guy came up to Raven.

"Hi what's your name?" The guy said. He was a little taller than Kevin maybe 5' 8", 5'9". He had brown short hair. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a basketball jersey. Raven took a look at him and just looked away. "So I saw you standing over here alone, and was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance." The guy asked.

"No thanks." Raven said.

"Aw common, someone as pretty as you shouldn't stand here all alone." The guy said. He was trying to act cool and smooth, but that didn't work on Raven.

"Can you just go away." Raven said.

"Oh common one dance won't hurt." The guy said moving closer.

"Hey Raven I'm back." Kevin said giving her a can of Coke. He then looked over at the guy who was hitting on Raven. "Can I help you." Kevin said lifting an eyebrow.

"Can you leave me alone now." Raven said to the guy.

"Fine be that way hoe." That right there caught Kevin's attention as he stopped the guy walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why did you just call her?" Kevin said This guy had no right to talk to her like that.

"Whatever." The guy said with a smirk and tried to walk away, but Kevin stopped him.

"You apologize to her right now." Kevin demanded.

"Yeah right." He tried to walk away again but Kevin pushed him back.

"Dude I'm serious apologize now." Kevin told him.

"Kevin just let him go." Raven said.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't." The guy was ready for a fight now.

"Just apologize I'm not kidding." Kevin said.

"No." He tried to walk away again and Kevin pushed him back again. This time though the guy took a swing at Kevin. Kevin just rolled his eyes and caught his fist with his metal arm.

"Now why did you have to do that." Kevin then started to squeeze his hand. The guy was now falling to the ground in pain. Now apologize to her." Kevin said.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." The guy said. Kevin then let go.

"Now get out of here." Kevin said. He started to run away.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Raven said.

"Did you here what he called you? Sorry but I wasn't going to let him call you that and just walk away." Kevin said . "So...you wanna dance or something?" Kevin asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No, not really." Raven said.

"Why not?" Kevin asked her.

"Well...I don't really know how." Raven said. Kevin started to laugh a little bit. Raven just looked away.

"Oh common, I'm sorry, but is that all. Common it's easy." Kevin said. Just then the DJ came on.

"Ok, this is for the couples. So you two get out there and have some fun." He then put on a slow song as the lights stopped flashing and dimmed down. And to Kevin and Raven's surprise it was there song.

"Oh common Raven, I'll show you how to slow dance, that's not hard at all." Kevin said.

"I don't know." Raven said a little nervous.

"Please?" Kevin then gave her a look. He tried to make a sad puppy face like his life depended on it. Raven just looked at him.

"Ok." she said with a smile. They each walked out to the dance floor as Kevin was holding her hand.

"Just put your arms around my neck." Kevin said moving the m around his neck. "And I put mine around your hips. Then we just move a little." Kevin said as they started to move. "See it's not that hard." They each just danced there looking at each other. Kevin thought that Raven was beautiful, and glad he had her.

"Kevin. Thanks for saving me. I knew you would come." Raven said leaning against his chest.

"Of course I would. I love you." Kevin said. They just danced there, and both wished the song wouldn't end, but alas it did. They just looked at each other for a little bit after it stopped. And then the Techno came back.

"Hey!" Some person yelled behind Kevin. "Kevin let out a sigh and tilted his head down.

"It's him isn't it?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Raven said. It was the same guy as before.

"And let me guess he has friends." Kevin said.

"Yeah, 3." Raven said. Kevin let out another sigh. He then started to turn around.

"Excuse me, but.." Kevin started before one of the guy's friends threw a punch. Kevin then took one finger from his metal arm and blocked the fist. Kevin then started to finish his sentence. "Can you leave me alone. I'm trying to have a good time." Kevin finished.

"No way man, I'm getting me some payback." The guy said.

"Hey man you swung at me first." Kevin said as he pushed the guy who took a swing at him. "Now will you please leave me and my girlfriend alone." But as soon as Kevin finished his sentence, another person came in with a punch to the right. Kevin just shifted to the right as one of the guy's friends tripped over Kevin's foot. Kevin then put his hands in his pocket's. "I don't want to fight so can you just leave me in peace." This time two of them came at the same time with a right hook. Kevin took a quick step forward a gave one of them a headbut. The other tried to use a backfist as Kevin bent back pulling a Matrix, he then leaned back in and gave the other guy a headbut. The one guy who tripped over Kevin was now up and charged at Kevin. Kevin jumped in the air and backflipped over the guy and tripped him again. "Pllleeaaassseee. Just leave me alone." Kevin said again. The last guy came at Kevin with a kick, so Kevin did a split to dodge it and came back up, the guy then threw another punch and Kevin shifted his body to the side and knocked the guy in his chest with his whole body which knocked him to the ground. Kevin just stood there and looked at the guy's who were on the ground and shook his head.

"Are you finished?" Raven said crossing her arms.

"Hey they started it, I just defended myself." Kevin said shrugging. "Anyways these guy's ruined the rest of my day, you wanna go home?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but let's tell the other's or there gonna worry." Raven said. Raven and Kevin looked around before they saw Robin and Starfire dancing together.

"Well,well,well. What do we have here." Kevin said, teasing the two.

"Oh...hey Kevin...I was just teaching..." Robin tried to explain.

"Oh common we already know you two like each other, you can drop the act. We don't care." Kevin said. Robin just smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Starfire then grabbed Robin in a hug.

"Isn't it wonderful Robin, we do not have to hide anymore." Starfire yelled out.

"You know you guy's didn't even have to hide it from us in the first place." Raven said.

"Anyway's we came to tell you were heading home, we didn't want you guy's to worry." Kevin said.

"Oh, but why are you leaving?" Starfire asked.

"Some guy's just ruined our day, we'll explain later,but were going home. We'll see you later." Kevin said.

"Ok, you two be careful" Robin said.

"We, will." Kevin said

* * *

Everyone managed to make it back before it got too late and saw Kevin and Raven passed out on the couch holding each other, they decided to just leave them there and let them get there sleep. They awoke in the morning to see they were still on the couch. Kevin was still a little groggy and saw that Raven was still asleep.

"Raven wake up, we fell asleep on the couch." Kevin said gently nudging her awake. Raven started to come to. She stretched out as she started to get up. "Common I'll make us some breakfast." Kevin said getting up. They each walked into the kitchen as Kevin started to make them some food. After the smell started to fill the room, the other Titans came in after the smell.

"How do you keep making such good food." Cyborg said taking a seat and sniffing the air.

"Yes friend your cooking is most enjoyable, you would be treated like a king on Tamaran." Starfire said.

"Well thanks for the complements but my mom is the good cook in the family. She taught me everything I know. So thank her, not me." Kevin didn't mind at all talking about his mom anymore, not after he saw her in his coma. She made him feel better about himself. He was finally happy now. Time had passed and everyone had finished eating. "So what are we doing today, obstacle course, combat training?" Kevin asked. But then the alarm went off. "Protecting the city sounds nice though." Kevin said as everyone got up, and Robin rushed to the terminal to see what was happening.

"Looks like three people are robbing the bank." Robin said. "They already blew up half the front of the building."

"Wow, I wonder who it is?" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Well let's go stop those three so we have plenty of time to enjoy the rest of our day." Cyborg said.

"Dibs on Gizmo." Kevin said.

"No way you can't call dibs." Cyborg.

"Too late I already did." Kevin said. He and Cyborg argued all the way to the bank who would get to face off against Gizmo.

"Why don't you two stop together." Terra said.

"Stay outta this." They said at the same time.

"Ok, theres only one way to settle this." All the Titans then landed in front of the bank. "We'll play rock, paper, scissors."

"Alright fine." Cyborg said. They each took out there fists, but before they could throw down there choices, there heard a voice that sounded nothing like the H.I.V.E students. And when Kevin heard this voice his eye's shot open.

"Pick scissors, Kevin always picks paper." The voice said. Three people stepped out from inside the bank followed by a giant Robot holding sacks of money. It was Kevin's brothers. The voice had been Jake's. Kevin looked over and saw his three brother's standing there, each of them smiling.

"Who the heck are they." Terra said.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kevin yelled as he walked towards them. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kevin said standing about 10 feet away.

"Kyle." Jack said as the tallest one nodded his head. He then look at Kevin as the Robot dropped the money and went towards Kevin. Kevin just looked at it and jumped in the air and blasted it's head off with an energy wave.

"Now answer my question what are you doing here." Kevin said landing on the ground.

"Kevin who are they?" Robin asked.

"There my brother's." Kevin said not taking his eyes off of them. Everyone sort of remembered them. It was kinda different seeing them on the communicator than in real life.

"Well Kevin it's good you didn't forget about us." Jake said.

"Why are you here?" Kevin said again.

"What's it look like, were getting some money." Jake said.

"No, your robbing a bank." Kevin said.

"Hey were just doing our job." Dan said, the slightly taller one.

"What job? What are you talking about?" Kevin wondered.

"We were hired by this guy, he said he wanted or help with a few things, and that we would get to see you again. And when your name popped up we couldn't refuse." Jake explained.

"Who hired you?" Kevin demanded.

"Some guy named Slade." Everyone was surprised by this. "He came last night and got us then."

"What he was in jail." Beast Boy said.

"Well apparently he broke out. Man that guy's dense." Jake said. "No if you excuse us we'll be leaving." Jake said as he started to turn around.

"Oh no your not going anywhere." Robin said pulling out his staff.

"Oh common." Jake said rolling his eyes. He let out a sigh. "Kyle got anything?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, the floating chick there's got's some weired stuff, but I found a good one." Kyle said pointing at Starfire.

"Well let's see it." Jake said. And with that a giant white and black spider like creature with the face of a somewhat human look to it appeared behind Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. It immediately began to attack them.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they dodged a giant claw that came crashing down leaving a crater in the street. Terra and Beast Boy started to go towards Kevin's brother's. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and Terra lifted a few rocks from the ground.

"Dan." Jake said.

"I got it." Dan's eyes then began to glow red as he looked at the two of them. A second later Beast Boy turned back to normal as he screamed in pain grabbing his body and rolling on the ground. Terra fell off the rock she was floating doing the same thing. Kevin was just stunned they were doing this.

"It feels like I'm on fire!" Terra yelled rolling on the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion..." Raven began, but before she could finish she started to grab her head as black lightning bolts started to fly out of her head in every direction.

"Slade told me all about you." Jake said looking at her. Kevin saw what Jake was doing to Raven and immediately snapped back into reality.

"Leave Her alone!" Kevin yelled.

"Now, now, temper, temper. We don't want to have a repeat of last time. Now if you excuse us, we really must be going." Jake said. "Kyle make something to haul all the cash." Jack said.

"Whatever." Kyle said as giant bird appeared with a large bag. It started to lug the money into the large bag.

"Your not leaving." Kevin said dropping into his fighting stance.

"Yes you are, besides you ow me anyway." Jake said.

"What the hell are you talking about, I don't owe you anything." Kevin said.

"Bull crap. I saved your life." Jake said.

"You have never saved my life once." Kevin said.

"Oh yeah, what about when you were fighting Alex when you were back at the neighborhood. You would probably be dead if it wasn't for me." Jake said.

"What the hell are you talking about." Kevin said. He was confused at this point.

"How do you think you got so angry. I thought you could use a little push to give you that extra edge. And boy did you beat the snot out of him."

"What." Kevin said. His eyes wide opened.

"Man do I have to spell it. I made you angry so you would beat him, not my fault you killed him. We saw the whole thing on top of a store." Jake said. Kevin was completely shocked. It was Jake, It was hi doing. The reason lex was dead because Jake did it. He made him angry, all this time he blamed himself.

"You...YOU BASTARD!" Kevin then lunged at Jake. "I"LL KILL YOU!" Kevin said. Jake just let out a sigh.

"Dammit." Jake said looking at Kevin. Kevin stopped in mid air and started to clutch his head. "Kevin when have you ever been able to stop me." Jake said.

"Get out of my head." Kevin said clutching his head. He started to turn around trying not to let Jake win.

"What did I say about that anger." Jake said. Kevin's hands started to glow green as he started to get angry. Kevin couldn't stop it, he couldn't get Jake out of his head as he toyed with his emotions. "He couldn't control himself anymore as he finally was sent over the edge. His eyes turned white and the first thing he saw was the monster Kyle created. He started to walk towards it, feeling nothing but rage.

"Can we go now?" Dan said. The bird had finished putting the money in the bag as Kevin's brother's got on.

"Hold on a sec wanna see what he does." Jake said with a smile on his face. Kevin then flew towards the monster and slamming it in the face with a fist. "Ohhh. Ok, let's go." The bird then took off from the ground as Kevin continued the assault on the monster. He flew above it in the air and threw a barrage of energy blast. One after another it hit the monster. He then landed on the ground and gathered more energy and blasted with a large blue energy wave. "The monster then faded from existence as it looked like it melted into nothing. Terra and Beast Boy were now off the ground and were no longer in pain. They started to walk over to the other's.

"Are you alright Terra?" Beast Boy asked, a little winded.

"Yeah I think so...what happened?" Terra asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Kevin know's." They walked to the other's. Kevin was just standing there. "Hey Kev, what the heck just happened." Beast Boy said. Kevin then turned around and looked at Beast Boy. He was still in his rage and started to walk towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy was a little freaked out. "Hey Kevin you all right man?" Beast Boy asked. Kevin just kept walking towards him. Kevin's hands started to gather energy.

"Kevin snap out of it man." Terra said. He started to lift his hand pointing it towards Beast Boy.

"Kevin NO!" Raven said getting between the two. Kevin then snapped out of it.

"What...What just happened." Kevin started to look around. "Where did they go!" Kevin then went into the air. "WHERE ARE THEY!" Kevin yelled looking around. Raven they flew up to him.

"Kevin calm down." Raven said.

"Where are they! WHERE ARE YOU YOU BASTARDS!" Kevin yelled out. Raven then put her hands around his face.

"Kevin you have to calm down" Raven said.

"It was Jake. It was his fault." Kevin said.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"He made me kill him." Kevin said.

* * *

The Titans were back at the Tower and Kevin went immediately to the gym. Everyone was trying to sort out what happened.

"Ok, does anyone have any idea what happened out there?" Robin said.

"Yes that was quite odd, how did that monster appear." Starfire said.

"I don't know but Kevin might know. There his brother's." Cyborg said.

"Kevin kinda went off in a hurry, I hope he's alright." Terra said.

"I'll go see if he's alright." Rave said as she got up from her seat and started to leave.

"Hey Raven, be careful." Robin said.

"He's not going to hurt me Robin." Raven said as she left the room and went to the gym where Kevin was. She could here him yelling something from behind the door. As she went inside she saw him destroying the punching bag. Kevin was punching his fist's through the bag.

"WHY, WHY ARE THEY HERE! WHY IS SLADE DOING THIS!" Kevin said putting his fist through the bag again. "I WAS HAPPY, AND JAKE RUINED EVERYTHING. IT'S HIS FAULT HE'S DEAD. WHY DID HE DO IT!" Kevin said blasting the bag apart with an energy ball.

"Kevin are you alright?" Raven asked walking towards him.

"No Raven I'm not." Kevin said calmly. "I'm angry right now, and I want to hurt my brother. I want to see him pain. "I want him to feel THE SAME WAY I DO!" Kevin said blasting another punching bag with an energy blast.

"Kevin you have to calm down. Your getting angry and that's not going to help anyone." Raven said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Raven it's his fault he's dead. He made me kill him." Kevin said.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Alex. It's Jake's fault that he's dead. He made me kill him." Kevin said clenching his fist. Tears were now coming down his face.

"It's alright Kevin were here." Raven said.

"No it isn't Raven." Kevin said falling to the ground crying. "He made me do it. He didn't even care. He made me feel like I did it, he made me feel like I was a terrible person." Kevin said.

"Kevin your not a terrible person. Your a good person and you wouldn't hurt anyone if you had the choice." Raven pulled him into a hug. Kevin continued to cry. They stayed there for a while until Kevin finally calmed down. "Are you Ok?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." Kevin said getting off the ground.

"Common let's go see the other's. There still a little confused." Raven said getting up with Kevin. They started to walk out of the room and met back with the others.

"Hey guy's." Kevin said going into the room.

"Hey Kevin, you alright man?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah I'm alright now." Kevin said taking a seat on the couch.

"Hey Kevin can you fill us in on what happened out there?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Your going to need to know what there capable of." Kevin said. The others gathered around Kevin as everyone took a seat. "Ok, as you all know those were my brother's." Kevin said.

"Yeah I remembered them from the communicator, and you talked about them a couple of times. I almost forgot about them." Robin said.

"I know so did I, but apparently there here, and there here because of Slade." Kevin said.

"So can you remind us about them again?" Robin asked.

"Sure you need to know if you want to try and stop them. First I'll start with Kyle, he's the one who made the monster." Kevin started.

"Yes how did he make that awful creature." Starfire said remembering the last run in with that thing where it almost ate her.

"Well he can create anything that's inside you head. He can take even the most imaginative thing inside your head and make it real. He can also bend the imagination to make something smaller or bigger. So he must have gotten into your head and saw that thing inside of it. And he must have thought it was cool or something and made it real." Kevin said.

"So let me get this straight he can make anything we can think of real?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, and he won't hesitate to do it. He really likes to make mythical creature's like vampires, werewolves, and dragons. And he can make lot's of them." Kevin explained. "Then there's Dan. He can mess with your sense's. He can make you blind, deaf, make your entire body numb so it's hard to move. Or he can make you feel the worst pain in the world." Kevin said.

"Well that would explain why it felt like I was on fire." Beast Boy said.

"Exactly, and he can do it at will. And last is Jake." Kevin paused for a second. "He's the most dangerous of all of them, because he can control your emotion's. He can make you afraid, sad, happy, nervous, even angry. And you don't need to even show any emotion for him to do it." Kevin said.

"Then how did he know what to do when I was using my power's?" Raven asked.

"Slade must have told them everything about us. Although he didn't have to say anything about me. I've known them for years, so I know what there capable of. You have to be careful when your around all of them. Separated there no problem to deal with, but whn there together they could take down an army." Kevin said.

"So do they have any weaknesses bedside's that. Like you have with your metabolism." Robin asked.

"Yeah if you want to call it a weakness. They get headache's the more of there powers they use. But they don't even get those anymore." Kevin said.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Because they have this medicine that get's rid of them. They've had them for years. They were on the medicine since they were kids, because my mom took them when they kept saying they were getting terrible headache's." Kevin said.

"I's that it?" Robin asked.

"No. Jake you have to be careful with him. He's the ringleader. He's the one that throws around the order's. If Jake is out of the picture then there's no problem." Kevin said. He then took his fist and slammed it into the table breaking it in half. The other's jumped when Kevin did this. "Just thinking about them, makes my blood boil." Kevin said. He then put his hands together and fixed the table. "Because of Jake Alex is dead. And I'm going to make him pay for that."

"What do you mean,because of Jake?" Robin asked.

"Yes friend please tell us what is troubling you." Starfire said.

"You know how I told you when I went home for a little bit to visit my mom. How I had that run in with Alex. How I...he killed Alex. Well Jake made me angry, he messed with my emotions to get me to go into a rage, and he's the reason I killed Alex. He's the reason I have this problem." Kevin then stood up. "I'm going to go to my room, I need to go think and calm down. I don't want to get angry around you guy's I don't know what will happen." Kevin said.

"Kevin are you sure?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, just don't worry about me. I just need some time." Kevin said walking out of the room.

* * *

I think this is alright to stop here. But don't worry I will have the next chapter up soon. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think. And here are the reviews from the last chapter of the last book.

**mattchew**: YA UBER SEQUEL!

**Starjadenight**: THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! NO! I'm glad that ur making another one after this, though :)

**hollow echos:** sorry i haven't reviewed in so long, but all in all i have loved the way that this story has progressed. you keep an even balance between triumphs and failures in your character's life and thats an important value that many writers stray from. they either make their character have enough powers to be the supreme ruler of the world, or make them depressed and ready to slit their wrists. the reality of the matter is that for most people there is a balance of good and bad in life, and i believe that you have captured that very well. in addition to that you portray realistic characteristics in your character, from happiness to blind rage when raven is in danger. in this chapter in particular i liked that fact that you pulled in some every day elements of life, the driving test chief among them in this chapter. so many people forget that even though the teen titans are heros, they are also just kids. you also pulled that in very well with the dog incident in earlier chapters. i will only stress my one pet peeve in this chapter that most writers fall prey to. realistic injury recovery time. even if a character has the ablility to heal themselves, at a point they tax their body so much that their abilities cannot compensate. i believe that you did a moderate job here with a trip to the infirmiry and then going out again, but again, it was a three second deal. he went from crawling into the main room to hopping off the medical bed in three seconds flat. the ending of the chapter was more realistic, with kevin back in the infirmary and worn out, but just remember, a hero is still a kid through and through. injuries take time to heal, perhaps a few days etc. etc. injuries present a unique opportunity to slow everything down, get some good, deep conversations between important characters, and instead of always being on the go and fighting villians, it gives the character some time to breathe. have the titans go out as a group for pizza or a movie, i do nt know, perhaps something not so cliche. but you get the idea. villians arent always popping up every which way. once in awhile kids are going to be kids. all in all, great story, a few aspects that you could play around with perhaps, but overall a very strong story and a strong chapter. keep it up. eagerly awaiting the next update, hollowechos (i'm a girl by the way lol :P) you marked me as "mr. echos" in your last review response.

**Remotely Mellow: Well it's good to see I still have a decent fanbase. Which makes me happy. And to Mrs. Echos. Thank you for correcting me. Sorry for calling you a guy, had no idea. Anyway's don't fret the next chapter will be up soon, and it's goin to continue right where this one left off.**


	2. Chapter 2: I need a plan

I do not own the Teen Titans. Sorry got nothing to add to this so I'm just gonna start writing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I need a plan**

Kevin went into his room and immediately sat down on his bed. He was trying to think of what just happened hours ago. His brother's are now in Jump City and there working with Slade. Not only that Kevin found out that Jake made Kevin angry so he would kill Alex. Kevin knew that he was the one who actually killed Alex, but Jake is the one who forced him to get angry. If that wouldn't of happened Alex would still be alive, he would still be with H.I.V.E. But he would be alive. "First I make Jake pay, then the other's. Dan, Kyle, and especially Slade." Kevin clenched his fist thinking of all of them. "But first I need a plan." Kevin sat in his room for hours trying to think of different things he could do. It started to get late when the alarm went off for the second time today. Kevin jumped up and ran into the room to see the other Titans around Robin. "Is it them!" Kevin asked.

"No...It's Cinderblock?" Robin said confused.

"What, but Kevin destroyed him month's ago. We all saw it." Beast Boy said.

"I'll put it on the screen." Robin said as he put the video feed on the big screen. The Titans saw a video of Cinderblock walking through the streets destroying everything he could.

"Wait what's that he is holding?" Starfire asked.

"That's not his rocket launcher? It looks like a sword." Cyborg said.

"Wait." Kevin said taking a closer look. "Is that a...BUSTER SWORD!" Kevin knew what this was because he's seen it before. "It's them!" Kevin then started to run up to the roof to go and get to where they were.

"Kevin what is it?" Terra asked.

"It's my brother's!" Kevin yelled. He managed to make it to the roof before the other's and jumped off the roof and started to fly towards where they were.

"Kevin wait up." Robin said.

"Don't go alone dude." Cyborg said. But Kevin was already flying. He tried to move as fast as he could go. It took him mere seconds to get to where Cinderblock was, or the created Cinderblock was. He landed on the ground in front of it. Cinderblock looked at him and immediately walked towards him lifting his sword in the air. Kevin looked at him approaching and placed his hands together. He put them on the ground as he started to pull out a sword that was exactly like Cinderblock's out of the ground. Cinderblock then started to run towards Kevin. Kevin jumped into the air as they both slashed at the same time. Kevin cut right through his sword as he then did two more slash's before he landed on the ground. He turned around towards Cinderblock as he saw saw Cinderblock slow down as his head fell off and he split in two. He then slowly faded from existence.

"Where are you!" Kevin yelled. "Come out here right now." Kevin then stabbed his sword into the ground. Kevin waited there for a few seconds. As he saw them fly in on a giant dragon and landed in front of Kevin. But this time Slade was with them. "You." Kevin said taking his sword out of the ground.

"Come now Kevin you can't beat all of us. We have you outnumbered." Slade said.

"I don't care." Kevin drew the sword in front of him. "Why are you here?" Kevin said.

"Well I got tired of waiting for a new apprentice so I went to your hometown and looked up your brother's. And they were happy to help." Slade said. "But were here right now to talk." Slade said.

"Is that all you ever do is talk." Kevin said.

"I'm giving you the chance to join us. Together the Titans will easily fall, and we can take this city." Slade said.

"And like I keep telling you, I'm not interested. And you three you are going to wish you were dead by the time I finish with..." Kevin was moving his lips but words stopped coming out.

"His voice was annoying me." Dan said as his eyes glowed blue. Just then a flashbang grenade went off in front of them. The other Titans then swooped in next to Kevin.

"You ok Kevin." Raven said.

"Yeah." Kevin said trying to readjust his eye's after being momentarily blinded.

"How did you get out Slade?" Robin said.

"You should have known that a prison can't hold me. Especially with my new power's." Slade said.

"Well then we'll just stop you again." Terra said.

"Now, now Terra don't you remember the good times we had." Slade said.

"What you mean how you forced me to nearly kill Beast Boy, or how about when I threw you in that lava, cause believe me, that was one of the best things that happened. I just wish you would have stayed dead." Terra said as her eyes and fist started to glow.

"Can we finish this already?" Jake said. He then lifted his hand. "Eenie, meanie, miney, moe." Jake said as he switched between each of the Titans landing on Starfire. "Show me your fears." Jake said.

"Are you seein what I'm seein bro?" Kyle asked.

"If it's the worm thing, then yes. Make it happen." Jake said. Not a second later something started to form in between the Titans and Slade, and Kevin's brother's. It was a 30 ft. tall blue worm with spikes along it's entire back. At it's tail was a single spike that was shaped like a scorpion tail. It had two large red eye's and a mouth that looked like it could swallow a car.

"What the hell is that thing." Cyborg said.

"It is the feared Ardyh. It is a beast that is nearly unbeatable." Starfire started to slowly move away in fear.

"Whatever." Kevin then leapt into the air with his sword. "I'll kill the stupid thing." Kevin then slashed through it's throat as blue liquid came gushing out of it's neck. It's head slowly started to fall off as it landed on the ground with a thud.

"Unbeatable my foot." Kevin said. "Now you." He said looking at Slade.

"Kevin it is not yet dead. You can not take off it's head." Starfire said.

"What, why?" Kevin said as he looked at the creature a giant bubbles of flesh started to protrude out of it's neck. The bubble's then exploded as four more identical heads came out of the neck. It then looked at Kevin and rushed towards him.

"Titans Move!" Robin said as they all went into action to help Kevin, except Starfire. Jake was holding her in place by increasing her fear. She was completely scared stiff. She tried to move but was too afraid to. The Ardyh lunged at Kevin as he dodge the first head by jumping into the air. Although two other heads came from the side. Kevin quickly did a spinning slash cutting the heads in half, but when he did they split into two more heads.

"Dammit." Kevin said landing on the ground. Cyborg blasted it in it's side with his cannon as it slid across the ground. Beast Boy turned into a hawk as he swooped in to attack Dan.

"Fall." Dan said as his eyes glowed green. Beast Ball completely stopped moving as he turned back into his human form.

"What the...I can't move." Beast Boy said.

"That's because your whole body is numb now. You can't move a single muscle." Dan said as he kicked Beast Boy in the side while he was on the ground. But Beast Boy didn't feel a thing. "See numb. Now be a good boy and stay there." Dan said. Kevin was now dodging the heads as they kept lunging after him. It wasn't even worrying about the other's.

"Starfire snap out of it. How do I stop this thing." Kevin yelled as it rolled out of the way of another gaping mouth that tried to swallow him. But Starfire wasn't moving. She was in total fear.

"Quite impressive." Slade said commenting the brother's. Kevin started to dodge the heads as they kept coming,but every other dodge he was forced to attack with his sword to prevent getting eaten. By now there were 14 heads.

"Crap, crap, crap." Kevin said as he kept moving. He took to the air dodging mouth after mouth. Kevin was then nipped in his metal leg which threw him off balance as another head quickly moved in and chomped down on Kevin swallowing him whole. The creature let out a roar afterwords.

"KEVIN!" Raven yelled. "You!" she said as she looked over at his brother's.

"Wow that was a little anti-climactic." Jake said.

"Azarath, Metrion..." Raven started to yell.

"Now, now. We can't have that." Jake said as he looked into her eyes. Raven started to clutch her head in pain as everything around her was blowing up after being surrounded in darkness. "How does it feel to feel a different emotion every second. Can't concentrate can you. Fear, despair, anger, joy. All rushing by." Jake said toying with Raven's emotion's. The monster that had just swallowed Kevin now turned it's attention to Robin and Cyborg, but stopped a few feet from it. The other's saw it's stomach start to expand, and finally exploded as Kevin stood there gathering energy. Giant chunks of the monster flew everywhere as they started to disappear. He had his hand raised in the air as a Giant blue energy ball was forming above his palm. He had a look of anger on his face.

"Jake stop right now." Kevin said holding his sword in the other hand. "I will not hesitate, stop this right now." Kevin said as he gathered more energy.

"Now Kevin would you really risk killing everyone here, just to stop your brother's." Slade said.

"He's right Kevin, that's way too much." Robin said. He turned his head towards Robin.

"Then get out of here, take Raven. I will end this any way I can. Now stop this right now Jake." Kevin said.

"No. This is way too much fun." Jake said. Slade then stepped forwards and threw an energy ball at Kevin. Kevin threw his sword splitting the blast in half. The blade flew right by Jake as he lost his concentration. Raven and Starfire were now feeling normal again. Kevin then quickly gathered the energy back into himself as he dashed at Jake going in with a kick. Slade was able to block his attack inch's away from Jake's chest.

"Come now Kevin I saw that one coming." Slade said.

"Apparently you didn't get a good look at my sword." Kevin said with a smirk. As Slade looked back and saw the sword coming back. Kevin had turned the blade into a boomerang like blade and was now returning. Slade quickly did a back handspring in time to dodge the attack as Kevin caught the sword changing the blade back He then dashed in hitting Jake in the chest sending him flying into Dan, which broke his concentration as well. Beast Boy was now slowly getting up.

"That was weird." Beast Boy said as he started to get up. He was feeling a little pain now from the shot to the ribs.

"Robin." Kevin quietly said when he was near.

"Yeah?" Robin said getting closer.

"I have a plan, but it's a little risky." Kevin said.

"What is it?" Robin wondered.

"Well Kyle's nearsighted, so when I give you the signal, I want you to throw a freeze grenade after a regular one." Kyle said.

"What are you going to do?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry." Kevin said with a smile. He then slapped him on the back. "I'll be fine."

"That's what you said last time." Robin said with a smile remembering what Kevin did when they fought Trigon.

"Ready?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, let's do this." Robin said grabbing a few grenades.

"You go left...NOW!" Kevin said as he started to run right. Robin went to the left. Kevin went by Dan and Jake who were now getting up. Kevin threw his sword in the air, as he grabbed his brother's and threw them at Kyle.

"What the..." Jake said right before he was flung through the air.

"Hey Kyle." Kevin yelled. Kyle looked over like he wanted. Jake and Dan hit Kyle knocking them on the ground. "Now!" Kevin yelled Robin threw the grenades. At this Kyle looked back around and saw the grenade coming and quickly manifested a small robot which blocked the explosive grenade, but Kevin's plan worked as he didn't notice the ice grenade as it hit Kyle in the chest. "YES!" Kevin said as his brother's were now stuck there in a block of ice. They were completely covered by the ice.

"Nicely done." S lade said right behind Kevin. Kevin quickly turned around turning his arm into a blade, but Slade had already gathered energy into his hand and blasted Kevin in the chest sending him flying. He finally hit the ground and rolled around before stopping.

"Kevin you alright!" Terra said running by him. Kevin looked up and said very nonchalantly.

"Ow." Kevin said non-chalantly. Terra helped him up off the ground as the other Titans were now regrouped. "Well Slade, what are ya gonna do now. Your the one who's outnumbered now." Kevin said.

"Hmm." Slade said as he walked over to where Kevin's brother's were. He placed his hand n the ice as the ice quickly melted. The three brother's started to get up groggily.

"What just happened." Dan said.

"Get up." Slade said. "Let's go, we have to finish some work." Slade said as he turned around.

"Your not going anywhere." Kevin said as he squared himself off. Kevin then put his hands together gathering energy. He placed his arms to his sides as more energy was gathered. The blue energy ball had electricity flowing around it. "SLADE!" Kevin said. Slade looked over as he saw Kevin throw out his arms as the blast made it's way towards Slade and the other's.

"Kyle." Jake said. Just then a giant Iron Golem, at least double the size of Cinderblock, appeared in front of them and crossed it's arms. The blast started to make it's way through the golem as it started to slide back. Kevin was sliding as well as he started to put more energy into the blast. Kevin tried to stop moving himself but couldn't.

"Common, common." Kevin said as he put more energy into it. The golem was now starting to walk forward. Kevin fell to one knee as he kept the attack going. "Dammit die already." Kevin said as he continue the attack. The Golem was now picking up pace. Kevin stopped the attack as he fell to the ground and started to breath heavily. The Golem started to get closer to the Titans as the ground started to shake. Terra had moved a giant platform of ground and was lifting the Golem into the air. Raven was helping as the Golem was flung into the air. Cyborg then turned up the power on his sonic cannon and blasted it in the air. It shot threw it's already weakened arms striking it in the face. Cyborg stooped the attack and the Golem started to fall back to the ground. It landed with a giant thud as the other's bounced in the air a little bit.

"Did we get it?" Beast Boy said. It then started to get back up. "You gotta be kidding me." Beast Boy said. But as the golem started to get up, Kevin's sword that he threw into the air sliced his head clean in half. It then fell over and disappeared. Kevin got up and started to look around and saw that they were gone.

"Where did they go!" Kevin said as he got up and started to look around. They were no where to be seen. Kevin tried to take to the sky, but only got a few feet up before he fell back down, breathing heavily. "Damn."

"You ok man." Cyborg said.

"No, they got away. I almost had them." Kevin got off the ground and tried to pick up his sword, but it was just too heavy now. So he started to drag it. "Let's go. They'll be back, and I wanna be ready when they are. So...can someone carry me back, I can hardly move." Kevin said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

The Titans were back at the Tower and everyone just wanted to sleep after what just happened. In the morning all the Titans but Kevin were out of there rooms. It was now going on three in the afternoon and Kevin had yet to leave his room.

"Should someone go and check on Kevin." Beast Boy asked.

"Yes friend Kevin seems like something has been bothering him." Starfire said.

"That's because his brother's are here and working with Slade. I mean how would you feel if everything was finally normal and all of a sudden the people who made your life miserable showed up and were working with a person you hated more then the people who made your life miserable." Terra said.

"Yes, you do bring up a very good point." Starfire said.

"Still Kevin should at least eat something. I'll go check if he's alright." Raven said as she got up from her chair and started to make her way down the hallway. She got to Kevin's room and knocked on his door but got no answer. "Kevin are you there, it's me Raven." Still she got no answer. She decided she would open the door just to see if he was alright. She opened the door expecting him to be asleep. But when she went in she saw Kevin at the desk in front of his window writing. And when she looked around his room she saw paper's everywhere hung inside of his room. Kevin didn't even notice Raven come in he was to into what he was writing. Raven started to look at what were on Kevin's wall's and it looked like crude drawings of Kevin and his brother's and plans to stop them. There were hundreds of them and they covered all his walls. Rave walked next to Kevin and saw he was working on another one of the plans he hung around the wall. "Kevin." Raven then touched his shoulder.

"Oh Raven!" Kevin now noticed Raven had come into his room. "I didn't see you, what's up." Kevin said acting completely normal.

"Well everyone's a little worried you haven't left your room all day, you should really eat something." Raven said.

"I did, I got some food, when we got back." Kevin said.

"What is all this." Raven said looking around.

"Well I wasn't able to sleep last night so I decided to rack my brain on way's to stop my brother's." Kevin said finishing his latest plan which he stuck right in front of him on his window. Raven started to look at it. It had a drawing of Kevin with a giant blue ball above him and showed his brother's and Slade who were pointed out with arrows. And at the top of the page it said "Use only as a last resort, make sure other's are away." "Don't worry about this stuff though." Kevin said as he flipped it face down, knowing Raven was looking at it.

"Kevin do you wanna talk about this?" Raven asked. She usually wanted to talk to Kevin if something was bothering him. It was weired that she didn't let anyone talk to her when something was bothering her, but she wanted to make sure that Kevin was alright.

"No, I'm ok, really. I'm kinda hungry actually." Kevin said sitting up. "You commin?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, yeah." Raven started to walk with Kevin down the hall. Kevin looked like he was thinking the entire time as he looked at the floor. "Kevin don't worry about your brother's we'll be able to stop them."

"I know." Kevin said with a smile. He was just thinking to himself he didn't want the other's to get hurt just because of his family. Kevin was determined to stop them, no matter what the cost. They went into the living room where everyone was just trying to relax. Robin and Starfire were talking with each other over in the corner for privacy. Terra and Beast Boy were playing around as Beast Boy changed into a bunch of small furry animals and jumped around Terra. Cyborg was the first to notice Kevin.

"Hey man what's up?" Cyborg was watching some TV, Kevin didn't really look at what he was watching.

"Nothin, just getting some food. Maybe head down and train a little bit." Kevin said opening the fridge.

"No your going to get some sleep. You haven't had any sleep since yesterday. You won't be able to stop your brother's if you can't even stay awake long enough to fight them.

"I'll be fine, I'm use to not having a lot of sleep anyway." Kevin said with a smile as he got out some food and made himself a big sandwich.

"Well you still need sleep. It's not healthy to stay awake all the time." Raven said.

Kevin sat down and started to eat the sandwich, he didn't pay any attention to what was going on he was thinking about other ways to stop Jake and the other's. He quickly finished the food seeing he was pretty hungry. He then got up and stretched, feeling a couple of bones crack from the pressure. He let out a sigh of relief as he stopped the stretching. "Well I should get some sleep. I'll talk to you guy's later." Kevin said as he waved bye.

"Good night Kevin." Raven said with a smile.

"Good night Raven." Kevin then walked back and gave Raven a quick kiss seeing as he hasn't really been able too since his brother's showed up. "I love you." He said quietly as he made his way back into the hall. He stopped after he got a little distance down the hall and turned to see if anyone was looking. And he lifted himself off of the ground and floated right against the ceiling as he made his way back the way he came. He made sure to move slowly or the other's would here the breeze he was creating when he flew. Mainly Robin, knowing him. He was back where the other's were. He could here them slightly as he started to make his way farther down the hall, but stopped when Starfire and Robin walked out into the hall. Kevin stopped and held his breath. He didn't want them to notice him. They were about ready to turn and head down the other side of the hall when Robin stopped.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Shh." Robin said putting a finger to his lips. Kevin was starting to get a little nervous, but remained still. "Hmm, guess it's noting." Robin said as they made there way down the hall, holding hands. Kevin waited till there were farther away before he let out his breath relieved that Robin didn't see him. Kevin continued to make his way down the hall till he got to the stairs.

* * *

Kevin didn't want to use the elevator seeing as it was too risky. Kevin ran down the stairs and finally made it to the training center floor. He walked in and made his way to the center of the room. He really need to get in some training if he wanted to be ready for his brother's, especially if Slade was going to help them. He decided to work immediately on his Tai Chi and do the longest form he could think of that would warm him up. The long Tai Chi Chuan form. This 'long' form consisted of 108 movements. It develops all the basic principals of Tai Chi: balance; centeredness; empty vs. full (weighted & non-weighted); alignment; careful attention to precise movement; rootedness of the legs; flexibility of the waist; sinking one's energy to the 'tantien'; internal stillness; smooth movement rhythms, etc. It consists of three 'stages' of increasing length and difficulty. He just wish Master Hwang was here to comment on what he was doing. Kevin began his form as was sure to try and be as precise as he could be. He tried to imagine his Master in the room to criticize him, to see if that would help. He was maybe about halfway through the form when Robin came into the room.

"You know if Raven finds out that your down here, she's gonna kill you." Robin said as he walked towards Kevin.

"How did you know I was here?" Kevin said not stopping his form.

"Well when you were floating by the living room I saw your shadow." Robin said walking close making sure to keep his distance so Kevin had room to move.

"Should have guessed you would have seen me." Kevin said. "Don't tell Raven, please. I don't want her to worry." Kevin said as he continued to do his form.

"Don't worry I won't, but Raven's right you should get some sleep. Your no good in a fight if you can't, well...fight." Robin said.

"Watch your feet." Kevin said as Robin moved a little back as Kevin moved into the spot Robin was in. "Don't worry, I will. I won't be too long in here." Kevin said as he continued, trying not to get distracted.

"Alright, but take it easy." Robin said as he left the room.

"I will." After a while longer Kevin finished the rest of his form, and knew he still had to work on it. "Now where are Cyborgs weight's." Kevin said. So much for taking it easy.

* * *

And now I conclude this chapter. Sorry If it's not all that great, I still a little work to be done. And I kept getting a little stuck on the transitions. Anywho here are a few comments from my reader's. And might I add A Thank You.**Mattchew:** KEWL! UPDATE SSON! **Starjadenight**: O, the evil brothers have cometh! I'm really glad that you posted this, though. So awesome! Plz update, like, within the next two weeks or so:) **Remotely Mellow: Thank you for the great reviews. An don't worry next chap wil;l be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Is Kevin there?

**I do not own the Teen Titans. OK, wow. I haven't posted in a while, and I'm sorry. I have been so busy with moving and everything I just forgot. But now I'm back with a plan. You can expect new chapters about every Monday and Wednesday. Those are the days I have off of work. Maybe even two if I work fast. But enough, you guy's deserve the next chapter so here you go.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Is Kevin there?**

All night, Kevin never left, he never slept, and he never rested. He just continued to train. He had been going non stop ever since his brother's had shown up. He was training in secret, except for Robin who knew. He didn't very well care, as long as Raven didn't. She would worry, and he didn't want that. He would rather her not find out, which is why he would pretend to go to sleep, and then go to the gym and train. He had just finished about as many push ups and sit ups as anyone should ever do, and this was after running around the very large room for three hours. He was sitting down after finishing his last sit up, breathing heavily and very tired. But he felt he had to go on, he couldn't stop. He had to get stronger, he had to stop his brother's, he couldn't let them hurt his friends. But right now, he needed something to eat.

He left the gym and headed back upstairs, going straight for the fridge. It was still dark out, and it was very early in the morning, so all the Titan's were still asleep, so he had to be quiet not to wake anyone. He made himself three very large sandwiches', which should get him to at least a normal state of mind. He had been using a lot of energy the entire time he was training, not to mention all the weight lifting he did. His good arm was sore, the metal one, obviously, was not, which was kind of annoying at times, but there was nothing he could do. He decided to get some fresh air and head up to the roof to eat, but before he did that he got himself something to drink, just some water. He then started to walk and nearly tripped over something, and it was pretty big. He managed not to fall and looked at what he tripped over, it was a book. There wasn't a title on the book, and it was in the shadow's, and you would have never seen it if you weren't looking for it. He picked it up, and decided to bring it with him, see what it was about.

* * *

Kevin was sitting down on the roof, just looking out into the city. It was peaceful right now, the lights in the city glowing brightly. If one were to take a glance at this city without really knowing if there was anything in here, or its history, you'd think it was a nice place to live, maybe even take a vacation, but man was that far from the truth. A cool breeze blew across the air, blowing Kevin's hair. It felt nice, and small smile was on his face, something that hadn't been seen in quite a while. He then looked over at the book.

"OK, let's see what this thing is." He said as he picked up the book. He opened it up, and on the inside was a message written. "Property of Luke, don't touch. That means you David." Kevin cocked an eyebrow at this. No one with those names lived at the tower, so how did there book get here? He didn't pay any attention that and flipped the page, and there was a table of contents. "OK, this is weird." Kevin said looking at the contents. "Necromancy for dummies, Basic Spells 1 through 3, Advanced Spells, Eldridge secrets no man should know, French Pastries, Fancy Chesses and wines that accompany them." Kevin said the last two with confusion. Those felt extremely out of place. Those made the book extremely random. He didn't very well understand the first chapters, but he glanced at the French pastries section. He looked at a couple of the recipes, and they seemed pretty good. He would have to go make these.

It took a couple more hours, but soon everyone was awake, and Kevin had finished cooking breakfast, using a few of the recipes in the book he found. They weren't that bad actually, some of them were even great. It seemed everyone was in slightly higher spirits this morning. Everyone was chattering amongst themselves. Beast Boy was with Terra, Starfire with Robin, Cyborg hanging by Beast Boy and Terra, and Raven was watching Kevin cook and now, clean.

"Thanks for breakfast Kevin." Beast Boy called out.

"Yeah, it was great." Terra added in herself.

"No problem, glad I could do it." Kevin said.

"How did you sleep Kevin?" Raven asked.

Kevin was a little nervous at this question, seeing as it came from Raven, but played it cool. "I slept great, how about you?" Kevin asked turning to ask her.

"I slept alright. But are you feeling better from yesterday?" Raven asked.

"Well, until my brother's are gone, it'll be a while for that." Kevin responded. He finished cleaning, dried of his hands, and then started to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna go train a little more." Kevin said.

"Don't you think you should rest?" Robin asked. He knew that Kevin was up all night training. He could tell from how slow Kevin was moving, and how he kept his eyesight from everyone. His body language was a dead tell, and Robin knew how to read it, he had a great teacher.

"I'll be OK, don't worry about me." Kevin responded without turning. He then made his way out of the room, and back to the training room. He would work on his fighting instead of just his body, and ran over a few fighting drills and Kata's. He worked on these for what seemed like forever, and then he heard a sound he had wanted to hear all day, the alarm. He only hoped it was the people he wanted it to be. He quickly ran out of the room and back upstairs, seeing the other's already next to the computer to see what was happening. "Is it them!" Kevin asked quickly, not even bothering to look at the screen.

* * *

"No, it looks like it's just Dr. Light. He's in town destroying everything, looks like he's trying to get our attention." Robin said. Kevin didn't wait for the other's and ran towards the roof.

"It looks like he got it." Cyborg said following Kevin as well as the other Titan's doing the same. Kevin didn't waste much time and soon was in the air, flying towards the city. He just wanted to get this over with. Kevin was ahead of the other's, but they were able to catch up, and soon landed on the street's, in front of Dr. Light.

"Ah the Titans, good to see you again, but I'm afraid that this will be the last. You will not defeat the light..." But before he could finish his extremely boring speech, Kevin had already dashed at him at high speed, and delivered an elbow straight to his chest, sending him flying across the streets. But he wasn't done and caught up to Dr. Light and then did a spin kick as well, increasing his speed into a brick wall. Before he could fall to the ground, Kevin had grabbed the collar of his uniform, picking him up and lifting his fist, ready to finish him off. A face of anger covered his emotions. "No, please, don't." He started to plead, hoping Kevin wasn't going to do what he thought he was. Before Kevin could swing his fist though, someone placed there hand on his, pulling it away.

"Kevin stop it. That's enough." Raven was the person who stopped. Kevin looked at the expression she was giving him. It was one of disappointment, and Kevin was now a little disappointed in himself now lowering his hand and throwing him to the side. He didn't say a word, and flew up to the roof above them, just standing there and waiting for the other's to finish this up.

"Please, take me away. He is more terrifying than the girl." Dr. Light said, groveling at Robin's feet, just wanting to get away from the insane people that were there. A bit of time passed and soon, the cops came by, taking Dr. Light away. Robin had given the cops the police report, and everyone was hanging around the area, except Kevin who was on a nearby roof, just looking out towards the city. Maybe he was hoping he would see his brother's, but he knew he wouldn't.

"Friend, are you OK?" Starfire asked landing on the roof behind him.

"I'm fine Star." Kevin responded, but not in his normal happy-go-lucky tone. It was more like a tone of annoyance, like he didn't want to talk to anyone.

"You do not seem OK." Star said.

"I'm fine. Just go back to the others." Kevin said.

"Kevin, you can talk to us." Raven said, now landing on the roof next to Starfire.

Why did they keep doing this? He just wanted to be alone right now. He wanted to find his brother's and stop them. "Raven, I'm fine, really. I just want to be alone right now." Kevin said lifting of into the air and flying off, heading for the tower. He would just get home and train, that would make him feel a little better, at least he hoped it would.

* * *

Everyone was of course at the Tower, Kevin getting there about a half an hour before everyone else, and was in the gym training. He hadn't come up there yet, and of course Robin knew he would have to talk to Kevin about what happened with Dr. Light, and he felt like doing it now, instead of waiting till later. He got up from a chair he was sitting in, walking out of the room, no one asked where he was going. And of course, once he got there, he saw Kevin training, rather excessively. It looked like he had been shadow boxing as soon as he got home, covered in sweat. He was moving fast, and he wasn't stopping. He was probably just working on his technique.

"Kevin, can we talk?" Robin asked walking into the gym.

"Not right now, I'm training." Kevin said, not showing any sign's of stopping.

"Kevin, you've been training all day and night. You need to take a break." Robin said.

"I've taken a break." Kevin said.

"No you haven't. I know you've been up all night training, and if keep this up, your going to burn yourself out." Robin said. He was only concerned about Kevin's health.

"I'll be fine." Kevin said.

"I'm not sure you will. You've been acted different ever since your brother's were here." Robin said.

"Wow, you noticed." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Kevin, don't worry about them. We can stop them, we've stopped worse things than them." Robin said.

Kevin didn't say anything and continued. He didn't know what he was going through in his mind, the feeling of betrayal that his own family would do this. "Just go so I can train." Kevin responded.

"No Kevin." Robin said. He wasn't leaving until he talked to Kevin. "Kevin, what happened back there with Dr. Light?" Robin asked.

"What, I stopped him, that's what we do." Kevin said.

"Kevin, you were acting different out there, we all thought you were going to kill him." Robin responded getting more serious.

"But I didn't." Kevin said.

"Because we stopped you. Kevin, you need to get control of yourself, if you keep doing this you're going to lose it again like you did before with Slade." Robin said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Kevin answered back. He now stopped and looked over at Robin. "What if I do, and then I stop them? Isn't it all the same thing?" Kevin said.

"Not if you kill them." Robin said. "Kevin, if you keep doing this, I'm not sure if you can go out in the field." Robin said.

"What!? Robin, I'm fine." Kevin said.

"No, not if you act like this. Kevin, if you keep doing this, you're going to be a danger to yourself and the team." Robin said.

"Robin, you can't do that." Kevin said.

"I can because I'm the leader of this team, and I don't want to see any innocent people get hurt." Robin said. He then turned to leave, and Kevin started to follow after him.

"Robin this is crazy. What makes you think I'll even stay here anyway? If I know my brother's are out, I'm going to go after them. Nothing is going to stop that." Kevin said.

"Don't be so sure about that Kevin." Robin said. They continued to argue like this until they got upstairs and everyone saw them yelling at each other about how Kevin was going over the line, and Robin was being unfair.

"Will you two calm down?" Raven said to them, but that didn't stop them, and they continued to argue amongst themselves.

"Friends, please stop yelling, this is not helping anyone." Starfire said moving over to them.

"But out Starfire." Kevin yelled at her before going back to the argument with Robin.

This hurt Starfire, Kevin was not normally like this, except for when he got very angry, and bad things always happened when he was. Robin and Kevin just continued there argument, not caring about the others around them, who were trying to stop the argument.

Of course then the main communicator in the room went off, Cyborg was the one to go to see who was calling, seeing as Robin and Kevin were still arguing. "Hello?" Cyborg said. It was two people, looked like they were on Communicators.

"Is Kevin there?" The rather large one said.

"What!" Kevin yelled turning to the screen. He didn't know who these guys were.

"Luke? David?" Robin said. It was Tomb and Tapestry. They were the people who came by when Kevin was in that coma.

"Hey Robin, just thought we would call, give you guy's some help." Luke said with a smile.

"Who are they?" Kevin asked.

"That's Luke and David. They helped you when you were in a coma. Luke helped heal you up while you were unconscious, and they gave us backup while you were out too." Robin said. He then walked over to the screen, it seemed this finally stopped there argument. "What's up?" Robin asked.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Luke and David showed up, and apparently, they had two girls with them. After a long and confusing introduction, they told everyone that they were there wives.

"So wait, you have wives? How old are you guys?" Cyborg asked.

"Were both 16, only I'm older by a couple of minuets." Luke said.

"So why do you have wives?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, we grew up in a different place than you guys. Our marriages were arranged. We were basically married when we were born." David explained.

"So, your marriages were decided before you met? That is sad, but it seems you have become wonderful friends." Starfire said with a cheery smile.

"Oh trust me, were a lot more than friends." David said with a smile, pulling his wife, Demeter, closer to him, a big smile on his face. The guy's already knew what he was talking about, but Starfire didn't really understand.

"Not to seem pushy or anything, but you said you can help me." Kevin said. "How can you do that?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I've seen what can happen." David said. "I can read your future, and I think I can help you with your problems, me and Luke here." David said. "I can tell you what is going to happen, or help you with it. I can tell you where there going to strike next, but my power is limited." David said.

"What can you tell me? I just need to know as much as I can. I have to stop my brothers before they do something worse then they already have." Kevin said, a complete serious tone was in his voice.

"Well, first tell me and my brother everything about your brothers, that way we know what we can do to help." David said.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything I know, but as soon as I do, we have to do something. No waiting, no resting, no planning. I want to stop them now, I don't care what the cost of it is." Kevin said.

"Kevin calm down, we'll all be able figure this out, don't worry about it." Robin said. "Just please calm down right now." He added.

Kevin took in a breath and let it go. "OK, I'm calm now. It's just my brother's get to me, even if I just talk about them." Kevin said. "But, I'll tell you everything." Kevin said. The next two hours were spent with Kevin telling David and Luke about his brothers, and what they were capable of before they came here, but he wasn't sure now that they were working with Slade.

"OK than, well. Give my brother and myself the night, and I can help you out. I want to be able to come up with some solid plans. I haven't seen your brothers, or Slade, but I'm sure we can figure out something that's solid and will work out well." David said.

"Wait, why do we have to wait, can't we think of something now?" Kevin asked.

"Great plans just can't be thought up on the fly. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time, I promise." David said. Kevin remained silent for a moment, but he eventually let out a sigh.

"OK, I'll wait." Kevin said. He got up form the table and walked out, but was followed out by Raven.

"Kevin wait, can we talk for a bit?" Raven asked. Kevin stopped and turned around looking at Raven, but still no expression.

"Sure, about what?" Kevin asked.

"About you and the way you've been acting. That and I am worried about your health. I know about how you have been training all night and day, and I'm worried about you." Raven said.

Kevin was a bit surprised, but over all he wasn't. "I guess it wasn't hard for you to figure that out." Kevin said. "But Raven, I am fine. Don't worry. I've been OK, really I have." Kevin said with a smile, but he felt a little dizzy and nearly collapsed before Raven hurried over to him and caught him before he fell.

"No your not Kevin, your completely burnt out. You haven't slept in a week, come on, I'm taking you to your room." Raven said helping him walk all the way there. Kevin didn't protest and soon he walked to his door and into his room. Raven sat him on the bed gently, and then sat next to him. "Thanks Raven. I don't deserve a great person like you." He said with a smile.

"Yes you do Kevin. You're a good person; you can just be a little stubborn at times." Raven said.

"Look who's talking." Kevin said, nudging her with his arm. "But thanks for caring so much about me. You're right; I have been pushing myself to hard. I should try to at least get some sleep tonight huh?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, and don't worry, everything will be better in the morning." Raven said.

"Thanks Raven. I love you." He said giving her a hug and a small kiss. This made him feel a little more relaxed, and he felt like it would get better now, for some odd reason. It just felt like something was going to happen, something good. He just hoped to god that these feelings were right, and not some evil trick of Karma.

* * *

**Wow, that took a lot longer than I thought. My bad. I just hit the worst case of Block, and I couldn't figure out a way to end the chapter. But I got to thinking, and I think I ended it on a good note….at least, I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge. Tell me what ya think.**


End file.
